American School in the Triwizard Cup?
by ShaeLoki
Summary: Hermione's little sister comes to Hogwarts in there fourth year but whats this she's coming in a sixth year. After the tradgedy in the States flying to the magical school she was attending had become inmpossible. After a little owling between Dumbledoor a
1. Hermione's New Sister

5

Hermione's New Sister

"In all the excitement of the last few weeks I forgot to tell you." Hermione took a deep breath. "It's really quit terrible." She sighed again.

"Out with it Hermione it can't be any worse than what happened at the Quititch Cup." Ron said staring at Hermione impatiently.

"My sister is coming to Hogwarts this year, well she's not really my real sister. My parents adopted this American girl after her parents were killed in that world Trade Center business." Hermione finally spat it out. "She's really quit mean to me, and she doesn't understand a thing about living in Britain she makes fun of us. Of course not to my parents faces but she does in front of me."

"Oh well how old is she? What year will she be coming in as?" Harry asked glancing up from the window he had been staring out of.

"She's coming in as a sixth year; she's a year older than us. She was attending a school in the States. She's been attending every year since she was ten, evidently they start a year before us. After the incident with the trade towers, Hogwarts is giving special treatment to all students who had been there on foreign exchange, as well as those who moved here after that incident, they are aloud into Hogwarts where ever they would be at in the schools in America." Hermione gasped out in one breath.

"Hermione, I why you're so upset about this." Ron said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"That's because in Hermione's eyes I'm nothing but a disgrace to her family. You must be Harry and Ron. Hermione has told me all about you two." A distinct female voice said from behind them.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked up in shock they had not heard the door to their compartment open. Harry and Ron could hardly believe that this creature was as mean as she had been described. She had the brown eyes and hair. She was wearing a dark red tank top with some sort of symbol on the front, black pants with silver chains hanging off of them, her hair hung straight down to her shoulders. She had a nice figure and the boys couldn't help but let their eyes drift up and then down, before they were able to force themselves to look at her eyes.

"How's it hanging sis?" She said to Hermione ignoring the boys stare.

"What did she say?" Ron asked Hermione.

"It's something they say in the States, she hasn't gotten used to our culture here." She whispered to Ron.

"How are you a disgrace?" Harry asked in a tentative voice.

"Oh I'm a trouble maker; my parents used constantly get owls about my bad behavior and miss use of magic and potions." She said with a smile.

"What's your name?" Ron managed to squeak out.

"Well it seems that my sister has forgotten her manners, my name is Kaitlyn." Kaitlyn said with a flourishing bow.

"You are not my sister. Kaitlyn, I'm afraid that this compartment is full. Why don't you run along and find another compartment while there's still space?" Hermione said with a bitter tone.

"Well from what dear Hermione says, you two are a little dull for my taste anyway I think I'll go in search of someone more interesting. Oh and by the way don't call me Katie or Kait, call me Kat." Kat said with a slight sneer towards her adopted sister before stepping out into the hall and into the twins.

Both boys stumbled back as the sudden appearance if this girl surprised them.

"Excuse us." They said in unison openly staring at her.

"No problem boys." Kat said with a smile.

"What's your name?" One asked.

"Kaitlyn, but can call me Kat and you two are?" She asked with her boy melting smile.

"Fred." George breathed slightly.

"George." Fred said.

"Can I share a compartment with you boys?" She asked keeping her smile firmly in place.

"Of course you can." They said in unison.

"Oh perfect all she needed was to meet the twins. Now she'll really get into trouble this year." Hermione's voice came from the compartment.

"What is she talking about, Fred?"

"I dunno, George."

"Hermione is my dear adopted little sister, and I am the trouble maker of the family. She believes that I'll get myself in quit a pickle at Hogwarts, and she believes that me meeting up with the two biggest trouble makers of Hogwarts makes that more likely. And she's right. So boys you wanna hear about the States? I'll only tell you, if you get me to a place to sit." Kat said taking slow breaths and speaking with dignity.

The twins grabbed her arms and lead her off to a compartment a few places up were she explained why she was going to Hogwarts and all other such things that needed to be said. The twins informed her that they wanted to hear about States where she admitted she had actually attended school in Hawaii. It took many hours for her to explain the island she was on and many other things such as the muggle pass times such as surfing. Which they were shocked to think it would be fun, going through a lot of work, and waiting, just for a short ride on some water. By the time that Kat was done with all of her talking and story telling, the lunch trolley had come and gone, and the train was less than four miles away from the school.

"I guess I better go put on my robes." Kat said with a sigh. "At my school we got to just wear normal clothes, which some of us wore robes and others muggle clothing it was whatever you felt most comfortable in."

"Well generally you just have to wear robes when you're attending classes and special occasions." George said pulling down the trunks so each of them could retrieve their robes.

"I'll step outside while you boys change." She said with a shy smile before stepping out into the hallway and closing the door before the boys could make objections that she should change first.

As she stepped into the hall she slammed into a boy with blonde greasy hair all slicked back. He stumbled back as she was slammed none to gently into the door; a thud alerted the twins that things weren't quit well.

"Watch it girl!" Draco's voice rang through the corridor.

"And who do you think your talking to little boy!" Kat asked looking down at him.

Draco's mouth dropped open for a moment but he recovered, "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said with sneer as if she should know who he was just by seeing him.

"Well Draco, I'd just take a step back and watch yourself." She said.

"Who do you think you are to tell me what I need to do?" He said glaring up at her.

"Jordan, Kaitlyn Jordan… Granger." Kat said with a smile.

"Another Granger, so you must be a Mudblood then and also a first year, since I've never seen you before." Malfoy said pulling out his wand in a threatening manner.

"Actually Malfoy I'm coming in as sixth year, so I'd watch myself if I were you." She said shoving Malfoy back.

"And how could you be coming in as a sixth year?" He sneered at her.

"Because I went to school in the States and they start a year earlier than Hogwarts, Mr. Smarty Pants." Kat said pulling her wand out.

"Then why are you coming here now?"

"Because, I just moved here from the states." Kat said.

Draco started to mutter a curse when, when Kat planted her fist between his eyes with smack, Draco stumbled back and fell into the door across the hall, before hitting the ground. The twins stepped from the compartment wands drawn.

"Girl get the better of you, Malfoy?" The twins said in unison.

Draco stumbled to his feet and took of to the other end of the train ca,r where he was met by two stupid looking boys, who began to ask him if he were hurt.

"You make friends fast Kat." The twins said smiling at her.

"I'm just a bundle of sunshine aren't I?" Kat stated before slipping into the compartment and changing.

It was raining when they arrived at Hogwarts, Kat milled into the hall with the rest of the students on the train, it was rambled and almost impossible to move through the crowded corridors of the train. Pushing there way through Fred and George led the way for Kat; when they finally got outside and off of the platform Kat found that they were to be taken to Hogwarts by way of horseless carriages.

"Malady." Fred said opening the carriage door and bowing slightly.

"Do that again and I may just have to hurt you." Kaitlyn said with a smile.

"Well then, climb on in and we'll be on our way to the castle." George said.

Rolling her eyes Kat climbed into the carriage, George got in and sat across from her and Fred sat down next to her. Kat yawned and leaned against Fred without really realizing what she was doing. Fred gave George a look that said oh yeah; George just rolled his eyes, at his twin.

Kat started to drift off into her own little world. Just as she began to fall asleep, the carriage bumped to a stop.

"Come on Kat." George said opening the door and taking her hand lightly to lead her out.

Kat looked up at the castle and was shocked by its blatant size, the school she had gone to had looked just like any other building in the city her school was in. She kept her shock in check though while she followed the twins sleepily through the crowds of second through seventh years. As they entered the great hall they had to dodge the water balloons that were being thrown by Peeves the Poltergeist.

"Granger!" A woman's voice rang through the entrance hall.

Kat and Hermione both looked up, and started to make their way towards the woman at the head of the crowd.

"Sorry not you Hermione; Miss. Kaitlyn Granger." Mrs. McGonagall said informing Hermione.

Hermione nodded and walked away eyeing her with contempt.

"Follow me Ms. Granger, you will be sorted in private and then sent to your table along with the others before the first years are sorted." She said leading Kat through a side door and a small hallway into a room.

McGonagall lead her and a few others into a room with a small stool in the middle of the room, on the stool sat the most disgusting looking hat Kat had ever seen. "As I call your name you will come up onto the stool, put the hat on and be sorted." McGonagall said before looking down at her list. "Granger, Jordan, Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn made her way up to the stool, she sat down and McGonagallShe stared at the other fourteen kids in the room, all of them where kids who had gone to school in the states. She made her way to the stool and sat down; a dirty dusty old hat was sat upon her head.

"Ahh…Another Granger, but your not really her sister now are you. You're a cunning little girl, smart, brave, mischievous. Should you go to Gryffindor with the smart and brave at heart, or sly Slytherin. Let's see bold, cunning, and hardened; your heart is still to kind, for the evils of that house so shall we say. Gryffindor." The hat muttered all into her ear with the exception of the last part.

"Follow me, we shall slip into the entrance hall and you will go to the table it is the one under the red flag with a gold lion on it." McGonagall said walking towards the door and informing the other students of which table they were to go to.

Following McGonagall at a slow trudge Kat wondered what her house would be like, she new that her sister, Harry, Ron and the twins were in that house, but she didn't know any other girls in that house. Kat went to the hall and sat down by the twins.

"Hey Kat, what's wrong with your hand." George asked worriedly.

Kat looked down at her knuckles, she hadn't let on before, but when she punched Malfoy it had hurt enough to allow cuss words, "It's alright, it's just a bruise."

Kat glanced up as their conversation was interrupted, by the announcement of the TriWizard cup, and how that there would be two American schools would be competing since some of they're students would, become residence until they had completed their seventh year. One of the Schools was the Lililou School from Kauai, and the Rhian School from Southern California. The students stood up as each school was announced and then Dumbledore continued to explain the rules and say when the other schools would be arriving.

The twins cursed when Dumbledore said that students under the age of 17 would not be allowed to participate, with the exception of those from the American school, because they start earlier than the schools in Brittan.

After that the rest of dinner was a blur, Kat couldn't even remember how she got to her room, but it did not matter what matters is she did make it to her room, and she was exhausted, she had gone back to the states for a month out of the summer to visit friends and had only returned a few days before. She dreamed of how she had ended up in the American school of Kailani. Her parents had sent her to a boarding school in Maui hoping to reform her but all it did was get her a spot at the magic school, since one of her teachers happened to be married to a wizard and spotted the signs. She was accepted to Kailani a year later, her parents didn't mind because she was still in a boarding school, and it was magical. They'd get to see their baby in the summer and over breaks if they wished, they had seen a real improvement she had become more like her older sibling Shauna, who was almost exactly like Hermione had to be the best in everything grades, sports, guys you name it. Kaitlyn got more into her studies she didn't have perfect grades, but they were close enough to perfect for her parents, and though she got in a spat or two they didn't mind, because they didn't have to hear about most of them only the really bad ones. Unlike the other school were almost every week they were getting letters that she had gotten into another fight at school. So it made everyone happy, except for Shauna who was slightly jealous of her sister being in a magic school. In fact that's why her sister would not adopt her, because she could do magic and if she was gonna be a freak like that. The two sisters didn't have any family that they new of and that's when the Granger's had adopted her, they aloud her to finish that year in school, and would let her visit friends every now and then.


	2. Jason’s First Impression

3

Jason's' First Impression.

Jason turned the corner and took a step back only allowing his head to peak around the corner to see what was going on. Crack! Her fist slammed into the blonde boys' nose, he fell back against one of the doors with a sharp thud. He turned and headed back to his compartment as the twin red heads stepped from the compartment behind the girl, knowing she needed no help defending herself.

Swwwllshhhh…He closed the door behind him and stared into the empty compartment; slowly he pulled down his trunk and changed into the strange robes that the English Witches and Wizards wore. Jason sat down on the bench with a thud and started to space off, staring as the scenery went by.

Screeching to a stop, the train pulled into the station. The whistle screamed through the almost silent cars. Doors crashed open, people spilled into the hallways, mumbling, roaring, and stomping. Squawks, meows, squeaks, and croaks could be heard from the pets left behind.

He was bumped, bounced, and shoved off of people, and the walls the hall. It was so crowded you could smell the stale breath of the student's un-brushed teeth, after a lunch of treats, and candy. Thoughts poured through his tortured mind, as he thought of the year to come, and the year that had passed.

In the past year, his parents had died, he moved to England, and now he was starting a new school. How much worse could his life get, he missed his friends in Southern California, but his only remaining family he had left lived in England. Now he was here at Hogwarts. All these thoughts were running through his mind as he made his way to a carriage and sitting down, a few other students who were obviously American; with there familiar accents, blank stares and nervous glances out the window, sat in the carriage with him. Most sat in stony silence as they made they made their way to the castle, while others chatted nervously, all of them preoccupied with their concerns, and ideas. The carriage bumped to a slow stop outside of the castle, the four exited the carriage slowly making their way through the castle doors into entry way.

All the students from the States were rounded up and taken into a side room where they were each to sit on a stool, a hat placed upon their head, and this choose the houses they'd be living in until they graduated from the school in their seventh year. He recognized the first person that was sorted; it was the one who had punched the greasy haired blonde boy.

After a few other students it was his turn to sit on the stool. "Hmm smart, brave, rebellious, at the same time shy and hidden within yourself, should you be in Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Since I am unsure of where to put you Hufflepuff will be the right place for you." The hat whispered all but the name of the house of Hufflepuff. After they were finished with the sorting they made their way into the hall, and to their assorted tables. He sat down at the end of one away from the rest of the students. His table was by the Slytherins and he could see the blonde boys' nose had strip on it.

"The only thing that's keeping the pieces of bone together is this piece of tap, and a spell Pomfrey did. If I had gotten there too much later I would have been disfigured forever and I would never again be able to smell the sweet perfume you wear." The boy said to a pretty yet equally disgusting girl.

Jason glanced towards the girl whom had "disfigured" the blonde; she was sitting between the twin red haired boys and seemed to be having quit a time. _She makes friends fast_, he sighed. It wasn't that he was shy he just didn't want to make friends; he didn't want to have the people closest to him ripped out of his life again. He couldn't take that kind pain again. He was fine on the outside but on the inside he was burning. He didn't wear black, and he didn't cut himself. Usually he would wear jeans or shorts and a tank but here he'd have to wear the odd robes that set the wizards apart from the Muggles in England.

He listened to Dumbledore's speech and decided that he was going to enter the competition its not like he had anything to lose. He ate slowly waiting for his house to make their way to their common room and dormitory so he could sleep and escape from the night. Finally they did, they slowly made they're way to Hufflepuff common room which was in the dungeons, not unlike the Slytherin house. The password was "Hazel Butter." Which Jason was sure to make a mental note of; he slowly made his way up to the steps to the boy's dormitory and quickly found his bed. His beautiful tawny owl was sitting on his trunk at the end of his bed something held fast in his beak. Jason pulled the crumpled peace of paper from the tawny's beak and carefully unfolded.

_Dear Cousin Jason,_

_I am sorry you did not make it into the Gryffindor house with me and my friends._

_Please try and make the best of it I know that Hogwarts isn't the same as America but still it's all we have to offer._

_Your Favorite little Cousin,_

_Coral._


	3. AuthorsNote if you read fic

1

Authors Note

For those of you who have already read the first two chapters before 12/24 I have changed my first two chapters, all I really changed in chapter two was the male characters name it was Kaelem, it is now Jason and I may have done minor editing. In Chapter one the Main character is no longer Hermione's real sister, she is now Hermione's adopted sister. Her parents were killed in that crashed into the world trade center, who sister would not adopt her because she was jealous that Kaitlyn had magic powers and therefore considered her a freak. If you have a problem with the spelling of Kaitlyn, because it isn't a "real" spelling go to  and type it in. There are a few corrections because of the change of Kaitlyn being her sister and now being adopted. Hermione doesn't like her because Kaitlyn treats her like crap, because Hermione reminds her of her own sister.

Thanks Much,

Shae


End file.
